lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas Adams
Boston, Massachusetts | music = "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring | affiliation = The Anarchists | typen=2 | type1=LPW2 | type2=Schizo | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | winpct=53 | wins=7 | losses=6 | debut = Inferno 15.1 (October 4, 2009) | championships = }} Atlas Adams (born April 15, 1984), more commonly known by his former ring name Lazyking, is an American professional wrestler, who was signed signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Insanity brand, where he is a former LPW Television Champion. History Early life Atlas grew up on the streets of . Though Atlas, was really born and raised in the city of Cambridge, Massachusetts. His Mother and two siblings, all died in a Car Bomb when Atlas was 14. While laying in an hosptial bed, Atlas' father, Zeus came back into is life to look after him. It didn't last long as while Zeus was out of town, Atlas home was ransacked. Atlas fled Cambridge and returned five months later to Boston. Atlas met Leah Quinn one afternoon after she was being attacked by two street thugs. Atlas saved her from the thugs. Atlas met Drayton Sampson after running into his gym with a stolen loaf of bread. He worked in Drayton's gym for about a year, and was reacquinted with Leah during this time. Atlas was shocked to learn that Drayton was Leah's Adoptive GrandFather. LPW History Adams, under his former ring name Lazyking wrestled a dark match at Inferno 15.1. He defeated TJ Tilli and Bradley Moses. He left Tilli with a career-threatening injury, after he hit a Leah's Beauty onto his ankle. He then pinned Moses after hitting a Kill Shot. He changed his gimmick to The Assassin Atlas Adams and won his first televised match against Cash Flo via a Code Kill at Inferno 15.3: Night of Champions. Atlas winning ways continued as he Defeated Big B. Brown at Inferno 15.4 in an LPW Idol qualifer match. In wrestling * Primary Finisher ** Sleeper Cell (Standing Surfboard Dragon Sleeper) * Secondary Finisher(s) ** Kill Shot (Inverted GTS) **'Code Kill' (Inverted Code Breaker) ** The Showstealer (Shooting star press knee drop on face.) * Signature moves ** Burned (Like a curb stomp, but instead of using the foot, Lazyking uses the knee to drive his opponent's head into the mat.) ** Oath of the Assassin ( while standing, Lazyking butterflies his opponent's arms, lifts up and spike ddt his opponent. **'D.O.A' ( Cattle mutilation and frees arm to wrench on opponent's neck.) ** Assassination ( While opponent is sitting up, Lazyking runs the ropes and drives his knee into the back of his opponent's head.) '' * Nicknames ** "The Lazy Assassin" * Theme music ** "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by ** "Leah" by Match history Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW All-Stars video game character **Nominated for Rookie of the Year - 2009 *'Tilli Wrestling Federation' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with MC Steel External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni